Kirby's Ultra Super Party
by Gamerfan64
Summary: You're invited to Kirby's Party at Planet Popstar! Come and join the fun as many others will come as well.
1. Party Set-up

**Hi everyone. I wanted to make another story, since I have my Kirby crossover one in progress and the idea came in my head for a while and now I want to make it into a story. So, lets get started!**

Dreamland. It's a place where everyone can have fun and enjoy the bright, blue skies and the white, floating clouds. A little puffball named Kirby is ready to make a visit with his best pals and rivals.

"Ah" said Kirby, awaking from his sleep "What a nice day it is"

As Kirby goes outside to smell the fresh, crisp air of a bight and sunny day, he sees Bandana Waddle Dee walk by.

"Hi" said Kirby, waving to his pal.

"Hey Kirby" said Bandana Waddle Dee "How's it going?"

"It's been nice. I'm just enjoy the day" said Kirby "So, do you have anything you want to do?"

"I'm just heading my way to the party that is just starting. It's for the times you helped us and saved Popstar" said Bandana Waddle Dee "Want to come? The party starts in a few hours, so you can help decorate"

"Sure! I'll help set it up" Kirby said.

And with that Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee made their way to the party. While going there, Kirby saw all of the different creatures pass by as he gets a warm feeling inside of him, like the new day will be nice and fresh.

A couple of minutes later, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Adeline, a Waddle Dee and Rick are setting up the party for Kirby.

"A little to the left" said King Dedede, commanding the Waddle Dee where to put the big statue of himself.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" said Meta Knight.

"Of course" said King Dedede "I just want to make them see that I'm his favorite rival"

"But a large statue is kinda overrated" said Adeline.

"Meh. Just want to make a large impression" said King Dedede.

"Well, can you at least help me and Rick get the banner up" said Adeline.

"Kinda busy right now. Maybe later" said King Dedede "Waddle Dee! I said that is off by 2 inches!"

"Sorry sir" said Waddle Dee.

As everyone was setting up, Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee came in.

"Hi everyone" said Kirby.

"Hey Kirby" said everybody.

"Kirby, what do you think of this large statue of me?" said King Dedede.

Kirby looked at the statue.

"It seems kinda overrated" said Kirby.

"Ugh. Never mind" said King Dedede "Waddle Dee! What did I say about making it look off by 3 degrees?!"

"Don't worry" said Bandana Waddle Dee "I got it"

While Bandana Waddle Dee helped out Dedede, Meta Knight wanted to talk to Kirby.

"Kirby, I wanted to see what you wanted to wish for" said Meta Knight.

"All I just want is to enjoy my day with my best pals in the world" said Kirby.

"Of course" said Meta Knight "And I invited a few friends from other worlds to see if they would enjoy it as well"

"Yay" said Kirby "This is going to be fun. Thanks Meta Knight"

Kirby gave Meta Knight a hug and went to help others.

"Sigh. He seems to be happy with everyone" said Meta Knight.

"Yes. But I wouldn't be so sure about that" said a dark voice from the air.

Meta Knight turned to see a dark figure come up.

"Oh. Where did that come from?" said the figure, revealing to be Magolor.

"Oh, it's just you" said Meta Knight.

"Yep. I had the time to make Kirby another amusement park just like last time, but this time, it's has more fun" said Magolor.

"So, where is it?" said Meta Knight.

"Behind this obvious looking curtain of course" said Magolor.

Magolor opened the curtains and revealed the large amusement park. It was bright and shining everywhere with the colors capturing the eye.

"Wow! That looks amazing" said Kirby.

As everyone were in awe of the vibrant colors, Daranza, Ribbon, Coo, Kine, The Fairy Queen and three other Kirby's came to the reunion.

"Hi everyone" said Daranza.

"Hi Kirby. We're here" said Ribbon and The Fairy Queen.

"Nice amusement park" said the three Kirby's.

"Everyone's here!" said Kirby "Thank you very much!"

"Hey Fairy Queen" said King Dedede "What do you think of my statue?"

"Hmm..." she said, observing the statue "It's kinda overrated"

"Seriously?! That the third time already" yelled King Dedede in a fistful of anger and rage "Uhh...sorry"

"Anyways. Let's see who gets each job" said Meta Knight "Adeline, you're in decorating and Ribbon and Fairy Queen are in charge of food"

"Make sure Kirby doesn't get to eat all of the food" said King Dedede "I'll starve if the pink blob eats it all"

"Hehe" said Kirby.

"Magolor has the park to run, Daranza has to help with security, and everyone can help in anyway they can" said Meta Knight "Also, a little surprise for Kirby at the beginning of the party. Now with that out of the way, let's get this party set up!"

As everyone run to their positions, Kirby helped out his friends in any way he could. After a few hours, the party was set up and moon was shining on the dark sky.

"Alright. Let the party begin" said King Dedede.

"Wait! We still need music!" said Meta Knight.

"We've got that covered" said some mysterious voices.

Everyone turned around to see Kooper, Matt, Yosh, Sake, and even Marx with a big stereo with large speakers and a mike set.

"Marx! What are you doing here?!" said Kirby.

"I'm just here to enjoy the party. Don't worry, I won't try to destroy you, even though I want to take over the word" said Marx.

"Well, thank for bringing the music, but was it all really necessary?" said King Dedede.

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Ok ok. Sheesh" said King Dedede.

"Anyways, now that we have the music, the party can officially began, but not without the surprise" said Meta Knight "Come here Kirby"

Kirby ran to where Meta Knight was at. They stood there to see a portal open for some mysterious figures to come out.

"Kirby, meet our human forms" said Meta Knight.

Kirby was awed as human version of him and his pals came out. And yet, there was a male and female human version of him.

"Well, this looks nice" said the Human Male Kirby.

"I know, it looks all pretty" said the Human Female Kirby.

The male human Kirby was a teen with short hair that was pink, had a pink sweater on, wears red pants that cover his legs and red shoes. The female human Kirby had long hair that was pink, wears a pink sweater, has a red skirt to the middle of her legs, long pink socks and red shoes. They both also wear a necklace with a star in the center.

"Now that that's covered, lets celebrate!" said Meta Knight.

Just like any other party, this was going to be a party to remember.

**Alright. The story I'm making is going to be a huge crossover with not only other series, but with other authors and OC's as well and this will be the base of all of it. So, before closing this, lets get down to a few rules.**

**1. I'll accept any OC's. Make sure to leave a description of the character.**

**2. I will add characters from other series as well, so prepare yourselves.**

**3. You can ask questions to any character in the party and ask who you want to be in it later in the story.**

**4. Everyone will have a chance to play with each other. It'll be fun.**

**5. This is rated T just to be safe, but make sure that you don't say anything that is too mature.**

**With that, I'll take my leave. Remember to R&R and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Party Start-Up

**Start up to the party. Real party starts at next time. Sorry if this is short, but I'm working on it. Remember, you can ask them questions if you want. Let me know what you think of the story in the Reviews section. Also, something I need to point out.  
**

**1. I changed the Rating to K+. The only T Rated stuff being in this story is language. But it'll come later on for other characters.(Maybe)**

**2. I really would like support on my stories. So, help as much as you can.**

**With that said, let's get started! ****Hope you enjoy.**

As the party began and everyone went to their stations, Kooper was going to be announcing who was coming to the party.

"Ok, so the first guest coming tonight will be the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2. By the way, where is Heavy?" Kooper asked.

As everyone wondered, a large pound on the ground was made. The pounding got louder and louder, until it showed that the Heavy was the one making all that pounding.

"Hello everyone" said Heavy "Don't not worry for my giant size. I will be nice to all"

As everyone heard this, they all relaxed.

"Alright with that, we got our first OC from a non-author, but we'll accept it" Kooper said "Everyone, say hello to Cyrus the Kirby!"

A portal opens revealing an ocean blue Kirby with light blue feet. He wears a black and blue cap sideways and has one blue hair that goes up in an crescent shape.

"Hello everyone. I'm here for the party" said Cyrus.

"Aw, that's a cute hair you have there" said the Female Human Kirby.

"Hey! Don't touch my little hair" said Cyrus "Please, I don't like it if someone touches it"

"Now that we've gotten that covered, let's get to the party" said Kooper.

*Music Section*

With the words, Matt inserted a song into the music box. The song was 'Starlight Carnival Act 2' from the Sonic Colors Soundtrack.

"Alright, the jam is jamming" said Matt.

*Food Bar*

Yosh and Adeline began making the food, so everyone can enjoy it.

"This food...looks...tasty" said Yosh, drooling with hunger.

"No...this is for everyone" said Adeline "You can have some later"

"Awww" said Yosh.

*Stage*

"Alright, now with everyone enjoying the party, I think we'll have a good time Kirby" said Kooper.

"Yay" said an excited Kirby.

"So, what are you going to do until next chapter?" said Kooper.

"I'm going to the new challenge stages Magolor made for me" said Kirby "See you next chapter"

Kooper sighed with happiness.

"Wait, wouldn't this count as 4th wall breaking" Kooper said to himself "Dang it. Never mind"

With that, everyone was enjoying the party.

**With the setup and the start up all done, the party can start next chapter. Let me know who you want to see next chapter, who you want in next chapter, what will happen next chapter or what questions you want to ask next chapter. Remeber to R&R and I'll see you later.**


End file.
